Forgotten in this World
by L.F. Granger
Summary: When Kai runs away his life goes down hill. Can he be rescued before it to late? DungaXKai, RobertXKai, TysonXKai M later on. Still has alot of work to be done
1. Chapter 1

Kai and sat on the hood of an abandoned car, thinking and watching the people walk by. Every one of them giving Kai a weary look. Kai didn't much care, he'd ran away. He was surprised he hadn't been found and dragged back to his father. He never wanted to go back their it was better living on the streets. His father had frozen his bank account thinking that would bring him back but that wasn't stopping Kai. He would rather die than go back to his father. The way he made money, he sold himself of course.

_It's beginning to get dark, guess it's about time to head to work. _Kai thought to himself. _I was in good health so guys like me, but my clothes are getting raggedy. Better go get a new outfit. _Kai thought to himself sliding off the hood of the car. Kai walked to a nearby mall to buy a new outfit for work. He finally decided on some tight low-cut jeans that fit perfectly on his hips and a black tank top. It was cold, but Kai had a jacket so he didn't mind much. He walked to an alleyway where there were a few other guys already there, but business hadn't started yet.

Robert, Kai boss walked up to each boy giving them a few items, he finally made his way to Kai. Kai was his favorite; he was new and inexperienced. He was somewhat innocent in Robert's eyes. He gave Kai a few things, condoms and such. He wasn't heartless, he did care about their safety. Kai slips the condoms in his jacket pocket, keeping his head down. It was rare for Kai to look up at Robert, but Robert didn't really know why. Kai was quite and to himself but the minute someone walked in the alley, the other Kai showed his face. Seductive looks, body heat, it made the guys come back for more. Kai had a lot of regulars. Robert pulled Kai's head up to look him in the eye. Kai's eyes held no emotion, this worried Robert a little. He just smiles at Kai softly and kisses him lightly on the lips.

Kai's first customer was a regular, Bryan. Bryan usually started in the alleyway before he actually took Kai to his car. He would always bring Kai back two hours later, and Kai would have cash in hand. After a couple of quickie's Kai had someone new walk up. He gave Kai a look and motioned him to come with him. He just followed the strange man to his car. When they got into the car the man finally spoke to Kai.

"What's your name?" the stranger asked.

"Kai..."

"I'm Dunga"

"Oh..."

Dunga drove into a neighborhood Kai had never seen; it had some really nice house's. All lit up even at night. Dunga finally parked the car in front of one of the nice houses. Kai gets out the car and follows him into the house. Dunga waste no time and takes Kai to the bedroom.

"So how much are you planning on paying me?" Kai ask out of curiosity

Dunga mumbles something.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Nothing"

"But you have to pay me..."

"No I don't" Dunga says pinning Kai to the bed.

Kai thrashes violently in an attempt to fight Dunga off, rewarding Kai with some blows to the face. With now a busted lip and a bruised cheek, Kai stops fighting. Dunga tares away at Kai's clothes like a beast, he rapes Kai. Leaving his body battered and bruised, Dunga goes to take a shower.

Kai gathers what's left of his torn clothes and slips them on before running out of the house onto the unfamiliar streets, its pouring down rain. Kai runs until pain takes over his body causing him to fall to his knees. He just lies on the sidewalk unable to move, closing his eyes just hoping for the pain to ease.

Tyson is driving home from his job, a bouncer at a local club, when something on the side of the road catches his eye. He stops in the middle of the road and gets out of his car seeing a body just lying on the sidewalk. The body shaking from the cold, truly Kai was afraid that Dunga had found him.

"Are you Ok" Tyson calls out approaching the figure

"GO AWAY!" Kai says crying

Tyson sees blood on the pavement "I'm going to call for help"

"No! Please don't!" Kai said not wanting to go to the hospital, his father would surely find him then.

"You're bleeding..."

"I'm fine..."

"I want to help..."

"Can you give me a ride?"

"Sure" Tyson says helping Kai up and to his car that's sitting idly on the deserted street. "Where to?"

"Just drop me off somewhere in town."

"Ok" Tyson says turning around in a drive way and heading back into town. "What happened to you? You get in a fight?"

"Yeah, you can say that..."

"Does it hurt?" Tyson ask glancing over at Kai's busted lip and bruised cheek.

"A little, it numb right now..." After awkward silence Kai finally says something. "Why?"

"Huh? Why what?"

"Why would you be so nice to a stranger, whore, tramp..."

Tyson interrupts Kai before he can bag on himself anymore. "I'm just a nice person, besides isn't everyone a stranger before they become friends?"

"Yeah I guess..."

"And don't call yourself a whore or a tramp, i think your just lost and confused."

"No."

"Yeah you are."

"You know what just drop me off here i can make it from here"

Tyson pulls to the corner for Kai to get out. "By the way I'm Tyson, Tyson Granger"

"Kai...Kai Kuznetsov"

"If you ever need anything look me up, remember I'm a nice person."

Kai just not and gets out the car, the pain returns almost making his knees buckle. He closes the car door behind him and walks the familiar streets, making his way back to Robert. It was early morning, Kai wondered if they were even still there. When he walked down the alleyway Robert was standing there waiting for him. When Robert saw Kai he started to walk toward him, the closer he got the more pain he could see Kai was in. Kai finally fell to his knees, pain overtaking his body again with the cold air causing him to shake. Robert runs to his side quickly.

"Kai, what happened?"

"Robert, he hurt me..." Kai says tears filling his eyes.

"Kai its ok, these things happen, everything is going to be fine." Robert says pulling Kai up into his arms. He decides to take Kai home with him for the night.

* * *

So guys what will happen next, will Dunga revisit Kai? Will Robert do anything? What about Tyson? Plz Review =) I'm not very good at this yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for the Reviews i appreciate all of them. Sorry it took so long to update, i've been sick and then the night I was going to update we had storming and tornados and all that stuff. Thanks for waiting and heres the second chapter.

* * *

Kai woke up the next day in a warm bed. He quickly sat up causing pain to shoot through his body. He winces and looks around the room. _Where the hell am I??? _Kai thought to himself. Just about that time Robert comes out the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Kai looks at him stunned, he doesn't remember much with the pain he was in. He finally realizes he's wearing a pair of over-sized sweat pants and a loose fitting tee shirt. Definitely not his normal attire.

"Your awake, how are you feeling Kai?"

"Like crap."

"I'm sorry Kai, I wish you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Don't worry about it Robert...It's not your fault..."

"Technically it is, Kai I really don't want to see you back out there. You could be having a better life. Why did you run away?"

"I had to..."

"What do you mean you had to?"

"I had to get away..."

"You've been away for awhile don't you think your ready to go home?"

"No, I'll never go back. You don't know what it was like."

"Then tell me Kai, what's wrong? What made you leave?"

"My father, h-he'd hit me...and rape me..."

"Damn, so it was like living on the street in your own house."

"Yeah, he would bring his friends over and let them do stuff to me." He says on the verge of tears.

"Every things alright now Kai, I wont make you go back."

"Thanks..." He says holding back tears.

"It's alright to cry."

"I know, but I don't like to." He says wiping his eyes.

Robert hugs Kai close to his bare chest, he can feel Kai's warm tears on his chest. He strokes Kai's back and kisses the top of his head. Kai's crying stops after a little while and he looks up at Robert. Robert cups Kai's face in his hand and strokes his cheek with his thumb.

"You hungry?" Robert asks.

"Not really." Kai replies his stomach growling loudly.

"Your stomach is telling me otherwise."

"Well it's been a few days since I've had anything"

"Well then your not hungry, your starved. You stay here and I'll fix you some breakfast. I want you to relax, I don't want you to worry about tonight."

"Ok..."

Robert finally gets some clothes on and goes down stairs to fix Kai's breakfast. It doesn't take long for Robert to bring up a stack of chocolate chip waffles. Kai starts shoveling them down, Robert laughs at him a little.

"What?" Kai says with his mouth full.

"Now now Kai, its not polite to talk with your mouth full."

Kai swallows down the waffles, and gulps down some milk. "Sorry, but what were you laughing at?"

"Nothing, its just the way to attacked the waffles."

"There delicious!" Kai says shoveling in another mouth full.

"I'm glad you like them, It's about the only thing I can fix."

"Well keep up the good work." Kai says. After finishing off all his waffles Kai says "I think I'm going to go for a walk in just a little while."

"Ok Kai."

Kai waits for his food to settle and then ties the draw string on the sweat pants tight so they don't fall off. Kai walks to the busy streets just looking at the window displays and such. He's not paying much attention to where he's going and runs into someone.

"I'm sorry" Kai says

"Oh don't worry about it, hey your that guy from last night... ummm Kai right?"

"Hmmm yeah, your Tyson..."

"Yeah, so how are you? You look a lot better."

"I feel a lot better."

"How about we go to the cafe around the corner?"

"Ummm I don't have any money with me."

"I got the tab, don't worry my treat."

"Ok..."

Tyson and Kai walk to the cafe, and sit down to talk.

"Order whatever you like."

"Can I get you gentlemen something?" The waiter ask.

"Yeah I'll have black decaf coffee and a plain bagel." Tyson says

"I'll have a French Vanilla Cappuccino and a Cinnamon Raisin bagel."

"I'll be back with your orders in a few gentlemen."

"So tell me about yourself Kai. What do you like to do?"

"Nothing really, I've been kind of busy lately."

"Kai, what happened the other night?"

"I got jumped."

"Ok now that we got the lie out of the way, what is the truth?"

"That is the truth."

"Sure, so Kai where are you staying at?"

"My friends, I um got kicked out the house."

"So Kai why don't you come stay with me so I can make sure you don't get 'jumped' anymore."

"What the hell, you don't even know me and your offering me a place to stay? What is wrong with you? Are you mental?"

"I told you I'm a nice person. Plus I know how it is my dad kicked me out the house when I turned 13, I stayed with my grandpa for 3 years and now I have my own place. It gets lonely staying in a big house all alone."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 18, what about u?"

"17"

"Nice, so are you going to take me up on my offer?"

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it. I mean, I don't even know you..."

"Hey its alright, I understand just give it some thought."

"I will"

The waiter brings there order. Kai takes his time with his bagel though he probably could just inhale it. They part after they finish.

Kai walks back to Roberts the whole time thinking about what Tyson said. I would be good to have somewhere to stay. He decided he would ask Robert about it when he got to his house, but he took the long way just so he could walk. Sure it hurt to walk but Kai didn't let it bother him to much. When Kai walked in Robert was sitting in the living room flipping through the T.V.

"How was your walk?" Robert ask.

"It was good, I ran into someone."

"Really, who?"

"This guy names Tyson, he helped me out last night."

"Oh that's good."

"Yeah and he wants me to go stay with him. What do you think Robert?"

"Well he did help you out so he's not all bad."

"Actually he really nice."

"That's good, I think you should take him up on his offer. I mean you know my house is always open to you if anything happens."

"Yeah, thanks Robert." Kai says plopping down on the couch next to Robert. Robert wraps an arm around Kai, he lays his head on Roberts shoulder. They find a movie after flipping through the T.V. a few times and fall asleep on the couch together.

The next day after eating breakfast with Robert, Kai gets ready for another walk. Robert kisses him on the lips before he leaves, because he knows he won't be back.

Kai walks into to town looking for Tyson this time, he looks through the bakery window and spots him. Tyson sees Kai looking in the window and waves him in. Kai walks into the bakery to join Tyson.

"Hey Kai"

"Hi Tyson"

"You want something?"

"Sure, just get me a plain donut"

Tyson, pays for the donut and hands it to Kai. "So what can I do for you today Kai?"

"Well I kind of want to take you up on your offer, I mean if its still open..."

"Of course, come on I'll take you to my place."

Kai follows Tyson to his place. Which is not what Kai thought it would be.

* * *

So what do you think? Well the questions in you head are probably the following. What is going to happen to Robert? Will Dunga make another appearance? What does Tyson house look like? The questions will be answered in the next couple of chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Kai's looking at mansion that make him stop in his tracks.

"Yeah it's a little big for one perons but you see my dad died on my 18th birthday and i inherited a fortune he was sitting on. It was my mothers money, he wasnt aloud to touch it." Tyson says.

"Oh..."

"Yeah so are we going to just stand out side the gate all day or are you going to follow me in?"

Kai just nods and follows Tyson up the staires to the front door. When the door opens the interior is just as beautiful as the outside.

"Follow me I'll show you your room."

"I have a room?"

"Well it's a spare room but it is all yours, you can decorate it how you like."

"Thanks, but i still dont understand why your being so nice to me..."

"I'm just a nice person" he replies opening the door to Kai's new room.

"what-e- woah..." Kai says looking at the big room, it was bigger than the one he used to have, but he wasnt going to say that.

"I'll just leave you to get comfortable."

Kai nods and walks inside the room looking around. _No bars on the windows, theres even a bathroom, and the bed looks comfortable, _he thinks to himself sitting down on the bed. Laying down to just close his eyes for a moment, but soon finding himself in a deep sleep.

Tyson waits a good hour before checking on Kai, lightly tapping the door with no responce. He cracks the door open and from where he's standing he can see Kai sleeping not so peacefully. He walks over to the bedside and looks down at Kai. His face looks slightly distressed, and his face is turing slightly red. He places a hand on his forhead,_ damn he burning up..._ He thinks to himself as he walks to the bathroom and returns with a cold damp rag, placing it across Kai's forhead. He turns and quietly exits the room.

Kai awakens a few hours later, the burning and freezing sensations he's exprienceing have him shaking and soaked in sweat. The urge to vomit overwhelms him, in an attempt to rush to the bathroom he finds himself face planting on the floor. Seeing a near by trash can he grabs it just before he begins to vomit.

Tyson sitting down stairs hears a loud thud and rushes up the staires and swings open the door. He see's Kai sittin on the floor vomiting into the trash can and rushes to his side, pulling his hair out of his face. He rubs Kai's back to soothe him, feeling every bone as if there was no skin underneath the shirt.

Kai finally stops throwing up, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For throwing up in your trash can, i couldnt make it to the bathroom."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, i wouldn't have cared if you would have threw up all over the room, your sick. There is nothing you can do about that, so now I'm going to HELP you to the bathroom and I'm going to clean you up."

Kai just nods, easily giving in not being able to stand and all.

Tyson picks him up, noticing a few winces from Kai, and carries him into the bathroom, placing him lightly on the edge of the bathtub. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

"You'll talk when your ready. Now for the hard part, I don't know whether you want me to stay in here with you or not."

"No. I'll be fine. I'll yell if i need anything."

"Ok, I'll get you something to change into" Tyson says exiting the bathroom.

Kai waits until he hears the bedroom door close before he turns on the bath water, and proceeds to undress himself. Disgusted with his own reflection, he didn't want Tyson to see him that way. Slipping in the water, feeling the warmth on his skin, it stings a little. The turning in his stomach starting to cease, making it easier to relax. _I wonder why I got so sick... Oh well i guess no worries... I just dont want Tyson to worry about me, I'm a nothing, a nobody, not even worth looking at. _Kai slips under the water to wash his hair, It had been awhile since he'd taken a warm bath. Mostly it was luke warm or cold showers, or luke warm showers that quickly turned cold. He doesn't spend much time in the bath, just enough for a little relaxtion, then the sting sensation comes back so he gets out. He wraps a towel around his waist and goes out into his room. A stack of clothes is folded neatly on the bed, t-shirt, boxer, sweat pants and they all fit alot better than Roberts did. Kai sits down on the bed and brushes his hair. _I never realized how long my hair was..._ He thinks to himself as he's pulling it back into a pony tail.

Tyson knock lightly on the door hearing the water receeding from the bath.

"Come in."

Tyson opens the door and peaks in. "So i see my clothes fit you better"

"Yeah..."

"We'll can i get anything for you?"

"No, I feeling alot better, but I think I'm just going to go to sleep."

"Ok, yell if you need anything."

_I can tell he's hiding a lot and with time i hope he will open up to me.._


	4. Chapter 4

So here it is Chapter 4

Thanks for the Review

Special shout out to **BabyChibi85.** Who's birthday was when i updated chapter 3 WOO! Happy Belated Birthday!

* * *

Kai awoke the next morning, sick again. He tried to be as quite as possible during his moments of vomiting his guts out. He slowly and quietly makes his way back to bed and curls up into a ball. Right when he begins to close his eyes the door creaks open to reveal Tyson. He's wearing a pair of sweat pants. Kai turns to look at Tyson, _I kind of didn't expect him to look that way, and the six pack is not what I expected. I thought he would be a little chubby. I was wrong, he's actually rather hot._

"Good morning Kai."

"Morning."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm starved" Kai lies. His hand placed on his stomach under the covers. It's protesting against his remark.

"Great, I'll get the chef to fix us up something."

"Ok, sounds great."

Tyson walks down the hall

Kai continues the lay in bed until Tyson calls him down for breakfast. By this time, his stomach has stopped doing flips and he's more than ready to eat. He follows Tyson's voice to the kitchen where there the table is filled with all kinds of food. Everything looks so good, Kai sits down and puts a few items on his plate and inhales it. Completely forgetting his manners for a few moments.

"Eat a lot, we need to get some meat on those bones, you're much to skinny."

"I'm not skinny… I just skipped a few meals"

"We'll you won't miss a meal here, even snacks in between."

Kai holds back a smile.

"So what are we going to do today?"

"Ummm. I don't know."

"We could go swimming in the indoor pool, there's an arcade room, weight room, library. You name it I've got it."

"A room with man eating pink and purple elephants and cotton candy clouds, but only the blue cotton candy."

"Ok, ok, that I do not have."

"But I named it so you have to have it." Kai says hiding a smile.

"I saw that."

"Saw what?"

"Your smile."

"I didn't smile; I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah you did, and it wasn't half bad either."

"I did not such thing; a smile will never grace my face."

"Because a smile is not needed to grace a face such as yours."

"Thanks…"

"Well then, what are we going to do?"

"Ummm… What do you usually do?"

"Sleep, I usually work at night and sleep during the day."

"Where do you work?"

"A night club"

"What do you do?"

"I'm a bouncer."

"But you're sitting on a fortune, why work?"

"Because I enjoy working, it keeps me busy. Stop avoiding my question."

"What question?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Ummm, you pick."

"It's settled, were going swimming, there should be some swim trunks in your room. See you in a few." Tyson says getting up from the table and heading up to his room.

Kai pushes his chair from the table, _I can't swim…I hate swimming, I hate my body, why swimming of all things, why swimming?_ Kai goes up to his room and searches for a pair of swim trunks and a t-shirt. He puts them on and they fit him perfectly. Like Tyson bought just his size, he sits on his bed until Tyson knocks on the door.

"Come in."

Tyson opens the door, "Why so nervous?"

"No reason."

"We'll then come on."

Kai gets up and follows Tyson to the pool, Tyson pulls off his shirt and jumps right in. Kai is very hesitant, walking to the edge of the shallow end.

"What's wrong, Kai?"

"Um… I can't swim."

"I'll teach you. Come on. Aren't you going to take your shirt off?"

"No." Kai says stepping down the first stair.

"Why not?"

"Because my body is disgusting to me."

"Well maybe you need a second opinion."

"I'd rather not find out." Kai's not up to his waist, and not wanting to go any farther.

"Ok." Tyson swims up in front of Kai and stands on his feet. "Come on, I've got you. You trust me right?"

"Yeah" Kai says taking another step forward. Tyson placing his hands on Kai's hips pulling him out deeper and deeper. Before Kai's knows it his feet are no longer on the bottom and he's floating.

"You're a natural."

"Thanks."

They stay in the pool for a few hours and before Kai knows it, he's swimming on his own. In the shallow end of course. He's gradually moving out at his own pace.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Great lets go get the chef, to cook us up something."

"Ok."

Tyson pulls himself out the pool and offers Kai a hand, Kai takes his hand and is swiftly pulled out of the water. Kai's scars shine through the white shirt now clinging to his body. Tyson doesn't mean to but he staring.

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing, let's go eat."

They go to the kitchen and tell the chef what they want. Then they go and change into dry clothes and come back down stairs where the chef already has their food on the table.

"So are you going to work tonight?"

"Nope I took the night off."

"Oh, ok"

"Yeah"

After eating the both go into the living room and watch T.V. Kai curls up on one end of the couch and drifts off to sleep. Tyson watches him from the other side of the couch, still wondering what mysteries he holds.

* * *

This story still hold many secrets. I hope you liked it. R&R

So I wrote this chapter twice, because my computer decided to shut down and not auto save, I've sworn off using word pad lol. The first was written a little better but I like this one.


	5. Chapter 5

So I've got to get a lot better at updating, and my computer needs to stop being retarded and deleting my stuff. This is why i've recently started keeping written copies of all of my stories, just gotta type them and with work not a whole lot of free time. Here is a little filler chapter I wrote thought it was cute so i'd include it but you guys get 2 chapters today.

So here it is...

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of town.

"_**Tell me where he is!"**_

"_**Never!"**_

_**Dunga bashes the gun into the side of Robert's head.**_

"_**I will shoot you!"**_

"_**Why do you want to know?"**_

"_**I work for his grandfather. He ran away with a fortune. Now tell me where he is!"**_

"_**I'll never tell you. I promised I'd keep him safe and I never break a promise."**_

"_**So you'd rather die to protect him, than just tell me where he is?"**_

"_**Yes"**_

"_**Your stupid and I want to blow your brains out, so start talking."**_

"_**No."**_

"_**You asked for it."**_

Kai tossed and turned all night, something just wasn't feeling right. He'd broken out into a cold sweat. Tyson started to worry and decided to wake him.  
"Kai, Kai."

Kai jolts up out of breath.

"Is everything alright Kai?"

"Yeah, just had a bad dream."

"Care to talk about it"

"Not really…"

"We'll I'm here if you need to talk"

Kai nods and turns away from Tyson. Tears began to flow freely down his cheeks.

Tyson see's a tear fall from Kai's chin. "Kai, why are you crying? Talk to me"

Kai's eyes widen, rarely has anyone seen him cry, or even cared to call it out. He panics and bolts off the couch to the nearest room, locking the door behind him. Collapsing on the floor he lets his tears fall.

"Kai, I'm right here if you need me" Tyson says from outside the door.

Kai doesn't answer; his memories are starting to come back of the horrible nights. Kai cries until the tears are no longer able to fall, his eyes are bloodshot. There is silence all around him, he finally unlocks the door and slowly opens its. Tyson's sitting propped up on the wall next to the door, sound asleep. /_I'm sorry I made you worry... It seems as if you really do care… But why you don't even know me…/_Kai sits down beside him on the floor and lays his head on Tyson's outstretched legs. Tyson smiles and opens his eyes to see Kai's tear stained cheeks. He runs his fingers through Kai's hair making Kai's eyes jolt open. Kai looks up at Tyson with bloodstained eyes.

"I'm sor"

"Shhh, rest your eyes, we will talk later."

* * *

R&R and kick my butt so I'll update and get some of my new stories up here


	6. Chapter 6

Like i promised 2 chapters

So here we go...

* * *

Kai awakens after the events of last night. The way the light is shinning down the hall ways it had to be at least noon.

"Morning, sleepy head"

"I don't think its morning…"

"Oh well who cares, I'm still in the mood for breakfast" Tyson smiles slightly.

"Ok then, Morning" Kai says sitting up and stretching.

"So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Not really hungry, there is something I need to take care of before I can eat."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Do you mind driving me into town?"

"No problem, right after a quick shower and a change of clothes."

Kai nods and stands up offering Tyson a hand.

Tyson takes his and hand allows Kai to pull him to his feet.

"It won't take me long." Tyson says heading for the stairs.

It's not long before both of them are ready to go and heading out the door. Kai directs Tyson on where he wants to go. Tyson stops in front of an alley ways with a confused look on his face.

"I just need to check on someone. I'll be right back."

"Ok…"

Kai gets out the car and walks down the alley ways, turns the corner and disappears out of Tyson sight. He sees a figure lying on the ground as he approaches the figure he realizes its Robert.

"Robert! What happened?" Kai says dropping to his knees by his side.

"Kai, you shouldn't be here…" Robert whispers under his breath. His breathes are becoming slower, it's beginning to get harder for him to breathe. Kai see's touches Robert and feels something wet, he pulls his hand away to see it drenched in blood.

"I'm not leaving you; let's get you to a hospital."

Robert winces in pain when Kai tries to move him.

"Kai you really need to go."

"Yes you really need to come with me, someone misses you ever so dearly" said by a voice behind Kai's back

Kai's eyes widen as a gunshot rings in his ear and Robert motionless eyes stare toward the sky.

"Turn around slowly, Kai."

Kai turns to face the stranger, "Dunga…" He says under his breath.

"So I see you remember me…" Dunga says with a smug look on his face.

"How could I forget, a demon such as you." As soon as the words leave Kai's mouth he feels the metal connect with his face and a metallic taste fills his mouth. Dunga hit him with such force he was knocked off his feet… Kai has a shocked expression on his face.

"Stand up boy, fight like a man."

Kai starts to stand up, for Kai giving up is not a term he uses often. Dunga's foot makes contact with Kai's stomach before he can gain his posture. Kai hits the brick wall behind him with brutal force. Kai's body hurt and blood is dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"You're still so weak, this should be easy."

"What do you want from me? Go ahead rape me again IDONTCARE!"

"Kai, you don't really remember me do you?"

"You raped me."

"Think just a little harder…"

Kai looks at Dunga for a few moments and remember what he said _/"Yes you really need to come with me, someone misses you ever so dearly"/_ "Your work for him, you work for those Bastards!"

"Those bastards are your father and grandfather and they've asked me to hunt you down and bring you back."

"I'm never going back…"

Tyson's been sitting in the car for quite awhile after hearing a gunshot he began to worry. He cuts off the car and opens the door. Walking down the alleyway he hears a voice, he peaks around the corner and see's Kai slumped against the brick wall. Anger begins to boil over in him and before he knows it his right foot pushes off and he's running toward the tall stranger.

Kai see's Tyson running full force toward Dunga, but so does Dunga. He raises the gun toward Tyson and fires a single round. It hits Tyson, but doesn't stop him; right now anger beats out pain for Tyson. He hits Dunga with all the force he can, sending Dunga straight to the ground. The gun lands feet from him and fires. Tyson grabs Kai and runs for his car, Dunga's not far behind him grabbing his gun and firing rounds at the car. Tyson throws Kai inside and speeds off before Kai can regain his posture and sit up right.

"Tyson you're bleeding …"

"It's just a scratch, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, it's not just a scratch Tyson, and you've been shot."

"I'm fine it just grazed my shoulder." Tyson adrenaline is pumping so fast the pain has not hit him.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No, do you?"

"No…"

"Kai you've got some explaining to do."

"I was afraid you'd say that. Take us back to your place I'll explain everything…"

* * *

R&R and kick my butt again UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE


	7. Chapter 7

I feel like I'm on a roll here lol 3 chapters one week. No work tomorrow, so guess what I'm doinggggg Thanks for the encouragement guys I know they are short chapters but I cant write at work and i by the time i get home I've got major writers block. =P This will probably be my last chapter this week cause I'm going to try and get some of my other stories typed up. Finishing this one though it top priority on my list. Hope you enjoy another chapter.

* * *

They both arrive back at Tyson's place, the drive was rather quite. The minute the door closes Tyson's mouth opens to speak.

"Let's take care of your wounds why I tell you my story." Kai says

They both head up to Tyson's bathroom

"Take off your shirt and pants."

Tyson removes his bloody shirt and pants surprised to see a hole in his leg making him feel a little light headed. Kai finds some bandages and alcohol and start working on Tyson's wounds.

"Well you see... I've lied to you. My name is Kai Hiwatari."

"Any relation to the Hiwatari's of Hiwatari Inc"

"I'm getting to that part… I used to be one of the rich and famous, people thought I lived the life, but they didn't know what happened behind closed doors. From a very young age, my father would abuse me, everything from hitting to burning. I grew somewhat immune to the pain that he caused me, when I did he found other ways or hurting me. He would rape me every day, most times to the point that I couldn't walk. It hurt so badly and I would cry out. He said that he got off on the sounds I made and the way I fought back made him want me even more. One day, my grandfather walked in on him raping me, I thought for sure he would save me, but I was wrong. He treated me just as bad if not worse than my father. They would take turns violating my body and beating me. My entire body is covered in scars, reminders of the past. That guy in the alleyway his name is Dunga, he works for them. Ever since I ran away they've had people looking for me. Hunting me down, I'm never going back there. I won't hurt anymore, I hope you won't try to send me back and I'll leave if you want me to." Kai finishes bandaging up Tyson and stands up straight.

Tyson stands to his feet, wincing slightly with the weight on his bad leg. He pulls Kai into a hug. Kai stands in his embrace for a few moments before responding back by wrapping his arms around Tyson waist.

"I'm not going to let them hurt you, your more than welcome to stay as long as you'd like. I'm not sending you back to them and I will do anything to protect you."

Kai begins to tear up, he felt like no one really cared about him, but when Tyson spoke he knew it was sincere. _/Robert…/ _Kai collapses into Tyson's arms.

"Shhh, it's ok…"

"No it's not, he's dead and it's all my fault"

"Everything will be ok."

"He was my friend; I feel like I hurt everyone around me, I've hurt you."

"No a bullet hurt me, it wasn't your fault" Tyson can feel Kai's tears streaming down his bare chest.

"You're not mad, why aren't you mad?"

"I've got nothing to be mad about, look at me Kai." Tyson says pulling Kai's chin up cupping his cheek in his hand. "You've done nothing wrong."

Kai nods finally starting to calm down.

"Are you ok?"

"A Little sore, but nothing serious. Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Not at all, though I am a bit hungry."

"Well I can try cooking something; I'm not really a good cook."

"Or we could just order something, pizza good for you?"

"Yeah."

"Pizza it is." Tyson limps off to call in a pizza

Kai walks off toward his room deep in thought _/Does he care, does he really care? Honestly I just want someone who cares for me. I felt something when he was holding me, heat between us. I felt his heart beating against his bare chest. I felt somewhat… safe in his arms… like no one could touch me. But it this real or am I just making up these feelings? What am I kidding, I'm a run away, I'm trouble, I'm nothing but a nuisance to all of those around me./ _Kai sighs and falls back onto his bed, closing his eyes. _/I'll just rest my eyes for a few minutes…/ _Before Kai realizes it, he's sound asleep.

Tyson cracks open the door to tell Kai the pizza is here. He's greeted with the sight of Kai curled up in a ball on the bed, sleeping soundly. He smiles slightly and quietly closes the door. _/He's been through a lot today, but I'm glad he's opening up to me. I'll let him sleep for now, he needs a good night's sleep. Is it bad that I want to watch him sleep, not like in a creepy way, but to watch over him. I want to make him feel safe; I don't want to see him suffer anymore. I know he might as well be a stranger to me, but… I can't help but care for him… I honestly don't know what I'm getting myself into, but this time I'm ready…"_

* * *

Now put some thought into those last 5 words, does Tyson have a secret of his own? Check back to find out...

By the way... I LOVE YOU GUYS!

R&R 3


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm sorry for the wait, I've had a lot going on lately. After I finished the 7th chapter my Grandmother was diagnosed with breast cancer, there was surgery, recovery, staph infection, and now recovery again. I've been by her side every moment I've been able to. I'm trying to give you guys a filler chapter. I'm trying to get back on my feet but I don't know how long I can. My boyfriend goes in for blood test this week and shortly after he's going to give bone marrow to a fellow soldier in need of it. That's means driving to DC for surgery soon. Sometimes I wanna put a halt on life, I guess this is kind of my halt.**_

_**Hope everyone is well.**_

_**I still love you guys, hope you still love me 3**_

_**Enjoy my filler chapter while I try and write another. =) **_

* * *

Kai awakens later that evening, to the sound of a rather loud crash. It takes and few moments for Kai to register the sound and he jumps out of bed. "TYSON!""Kai, I'm fine I just took a little fall."

Kai looks down the flight of stairs to see Tyson seated at the bottom."You really need to relax Tyson." Kai says helping Tyson to his feet.

"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt." Tyson says wincing at weight distributed on his bad leg.

Kai looks at him with his eyebrow raised.

"Ok it doesn't hurt much."

Kai half smiles and rolls his eyes as he helps Tyson over to the couch. "Now stay there Tyson I don't want you falling again."

"I can't just sit here, besides, you really can't make me stay right here."

"Oh you really think that."

"How are you going to make me stay here?"Kai smirks and sits next to Tyson. He adjust himself till his head is in Tyson lap. "Its going to rather difficult for you to get up now."

"Not really all I have to do is move your head and stand up."

"Ok then." Kai sits up straddles Tyson "Easy now?"

Tyson just stares at Kai with big eyes.

Kai can't resist, he leans in and kiss Tyson softly on the lips.

Tyson eyes widen, before he relaxes into the kiss and kisses back.

Kai's surprised when Tyson kisses back, what started as a simple kiss quickly turns into a passionate moment. Tyson's hand sliding up Kai's shirt roaming all over Kai's skin, caressing every craves, of every scar on his back. Pulling back for a moment from the kiss to remove Kai's shirt. Tyson looks over Kai's body as he tosses the shirt away. Kai looks to Tyson and see where his eyes are, he quickly covers his chest with his arms. Tyson slowly removes his arms for the second look, there branded where his heart is located is just the letter H.

"It's a reminder, I'm a Hiwatari for life."

"Your beautiful."

"What.?."

"Did I stutter, You Are Beautiful."

"But the scars…"

"They are a physical, beauty is much more than skin deep."

Kai begins the tear up, turning his head away from Tyson.

Tyson gently turns Kai's head back to face him, wiping the tears now trailing down Kai's face. He pulls Kai close to him.

Kai's lays his head on Tyson's shoulder letting the tears flow freely down his cheek. Tyson strokes Kai's hair until he is sound asleep.

/_I think… I'm falling for him…/_

* * *

_**So the love story begins... Get ready for a bumpy ride, because Kai's has a lot of skeletons in his closet.**_


End file.
